


2. Oh no, not the bees

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Movie Night, Silly, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #2: TRIXIE IS AFRAID OF BEESThey are watchingthisscene from Candyman (1992) (It's a scene from a scary movie, BEEware!)





	2. Oh no, not the bees

**Author's Note:**

> I had NO idea what to do with this prompt, so it's very short and silly :P

_"You came to me.”_

_“The child... we had a deal.”_

_“Surrender to me now, and he shall be unharmed. We have a bargain.”_

_“But I’m afraid.”_

_“Do you fear the pain or what is beyond?”_

_“Both!”_

_“The pain, I can assure you, will be exquisite. As for our deaths, there is nothing to fear. Our names will be written on a thousand walls, our crimes told and retold by our faithful believers. We shall die together in front of their very eyes, and give them something to be haunted by. Come with me, and be immortal.”_

Trixie’s loud gasping and screeching shocks Katya and she almost jumps up from the couch.

“What? What!”

“Oh my fucking god. That’s fucking gross. Oh my god.” Trixie is breathing hard and hides her face behind a pillow. She’s nearly gagging, and tears are streaming for her eyes.

“Babe? What the hell!” Katya grabs Trixie’s arm to pull her toward her, but she doesn’t want to move. “It’s just a movie, come on!”

“The fucking bees, I can’t. I can’t with the bees! Turn it off!” Trixie holds both hands on her ears and hums to not hear the sounds of the bees on the TV, crawling over the man’s guts, flying from his mouth as he leans in to kiss the woman. Bees are crawling over the woman’s face, near her eyes and her nose, and she scrunches her eyes shut and keeps her mouth closed just as Trixie does behind her pillow. Katya turns off the TV and grabs the pillow from Trixie.

“It’s gone! The TV is off, babe. You can come out now.”

“Oh my god. That was disgusting, how can you fucking watch this? How can you make _me_ watch this?”

“I thought you liked scary movies! This one is on our list.” Katya pulls up their ‘have to watch’ list that they created on IMDb, and _Candyman_ from 1992 is about halfway on the list. Katya has already checked it with a little ‘V’.

“You didn’t tell me there were gonna be _bees_ in it,” Trixie sniffs, rubbing a hand over her face.

“You didn’t tell me you had a problem with bees!”

“I fucking hate bees. They scare me to death.”

Katya looks at her girlfriend and laughs out loud.

“What! They do!” Trixie shouts, throwing her pillow at Katya.

“Baby, seriously, bees are harmless. They are very good for the environment, we should protect them.”

“Ugh. I know. But I’m still scared. Once when I was little, I accidentally hit a nest with my ball and they all came after me. I was covered in bumps for days.”

Katya has now collapsed over the couch and has to hold her tummy, she’s laughing so hard.

“Please tell me there are pictures of this!”  
  
“Katya! Oh my god! You are the worst girlfriend ever!” Trixie grabs the pillow and once again throws it at Katya, this time hitting her square in the face.

“Fuck you,” Trixie mutters and leaves the room. Katya hears the door to their bedroom slam, and it pulls her out of her giggles.

“Baby! I’m sorry!” Katya quickly pulls herself off the couch and walks to their bedroom but finds the door locked. “Trixie? Honey, please open the door.”

Trixie is sobbing softly inside the room, probably hiding her face in the sheets so Katya can’t hear - but the walls are paper thin and she still hears, and now she feels bad.

“Babycakes, I’m sorry. Please open the door,” Katya tries again. “Trixie! Let me in!” She shakes the door to put emphasis on her words. Finally, the bed creaks and the key turns in the lock.

When Katya opens the door and peeks inside, Trixie has turned her back to her and hides her face in the sheets. She sniffs softly.

“Baby… I’m sorry.” Katya crawls over the bed and wraps her arms around Trixie from behind. She feels her slightly trembling and taking quick breaths. After a moment, Trixie turns and grabs Katya, burying her face in her oversized, knitted sweater.

“They really scare me a lot,” she says on a little gasp. “I never told you ‘cause… I worried you were gonna make fun of me.”  
  
“Oh… And I did.”  
  
Trixie nods, and Katya holds her close.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea. We’ll watch something cute and fluffy next, something animated. How about _Bee Movie_?”


End file.
